1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic devices, in general, and more particularly to a method for controlling a function, and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device can provide various services to a user by supporting various functions.
The electronic device is now used for many purposes in addition to simple telephone calls or scheduling. For example, the electronic device now provides a variety of functions, such as games, remote controlling using near field communication, capturing images using a built-in digital camera, etc., to satisfy users' demands.
In addition, the electronic device may have an openable and closable cover. For example, the cover used by the electronic device may be a protection cover also having a screen protection function or a display device for providing a display function. Further, a closed state of the cover is maintained when the electronic device is not used, and the user opens the cover to use the electronic device.